The Rise Of The Pirate King
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Any mistakes or errors you see, do tell me in form of review or PM, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The sun set over the giant stone wall, ending the day short and causing deep shadows to form over the inland sea. The water closest to the wall were so dark they were almost black; the wall seemed to reach the heavens, it stretched on for miles following the shape of the huge island at a distance. They stopped and started again from the mountain like rocks that stuck out of the sea, embedding into the large rock mass.

It was impossible to get in...or out.

There were also said to be three outer walls, going down in size as they went along. Which wall had smaller island and man made island within. Most can not remember going through them.

Within the first wall was The Centre, where survivors of the war were taken. The survivors were people who suffering from the same illness that the emery that threw at them. Causing them to go into confusion and lost all their memories.

The emery had released this gas upon a lot of farmland and some cities; no farmers meant no food, and so that common people would break up their territory from the inside.

These survivors were moved to the In-Between. Here were no taught how to be a human again, since the gas left them completely blank of all basic knowledge. Here the people are given a number, they are only known by this given number; A name was made out to be of great importance to the survivors, gave them a drive and a goal.

Then they become citizens; which also comes with the gift of having a name.

On the shoreline a newly build harbour was there, in a form of a crescent shaped, a few small boats were tied down ready for the night. There were fishing boats anchoring also, large men with horrible scars helped get the nets out the boats, some were being cleaned while other repaired.

These men were the citizens.

The whole place had to be self-sufficient, and the harbour was the main source of food for the ever growing town, new buildings went up almost everyday as the citizens of the town build and build. And there were not many citizens in the town itself, there were the citizens that have gone through training enough live without the aid of the doctors and their teachers; also they are no longer a danger to themselves and others.

They lived in this town, newly named Marine Parade and showed the newcomers that stay for a short period what they were aiming for, what their main goal in life is now that they have nothing.

One new citizens stood outside the harbour, upon a seaweed covered rock; he wore simple pair of sandals, the kind that had strong like ropes which ran between the big toe and wrapped loosely around his feet. The base was a like light wooden colour.

The jeans he had on were dark blue, they were roll up just passed his knees; inside of the jeans was white, framing his legs. The white rolled part had become wore out, it was tore in some places and thread was sticking out everything.

With an old red vest that was starting to fade in colour, which also was very wore. It lay open showing off his finely build body; a deep 'X' shaped scar was right in the middle. That old looking vest had patch work all over it, if any were to look closely. It was fine needlework, the best kind; one that went unnoticed.

On top of messy raven black hair, sat an old straw hat. Running around it was a red sash, that was much more faded than the vest, it was starting to lost most of it's reddest. Again like the vest this had much work needlework firmly keeping it together.

The young man was in his late teens, lean and strong in appearance; his skin was slightly brown, a nice tan from long days working under the sun's rays.

He face was plane and common looking, what define this face was the scar under the left eye; a upturned crescent, with jagged lines over it as if someone unskilled tried to sow it closed. Another thing that set him apart from the crowd, was the large grin that stretched upon his lips, showing the world his teeth. Black eyes shone with complete joy as he watched the last of the sunlight bouncing off of the sea.

Many seagulls squawked above the young man's head, gliding on the wind. He allowed his grin to die down, until there was just a smile; he closed his eyes and listened to the water crashing against the rocks around him.

He let out a sigh as he felt coldest coming over him, slowly he opened his eyes. The shadow of the walls that covered the inland sea, making the temperature drop.

"Ruffy!" A voice called from behind, he knew this was Nina the woman who was currently in change of him and his group. "Ruffy, come on! We will be leaving soon!"

Ruffy released a heavily sigh as he glanced at the dark waters one last time, knowing that it would be a long time until he would see them again.

"Ruffy!" Nina shouted much louder this time, causing he to spun and leaped down off the rock, he ran up the rocky shore and towards the cart bus that was waiting.

"In!" Nina said with a frown as she pointed to the doorway of the cart bus, he climbed up grinning madly at her, "Seriously you and Joanne are murder to take care of..."

Ruffy simply grinned more and he sat down in his seat, right by the window; which he was pleased with.

The cart began to move, as soon as Nina was seated at the front, the blonde hair blue eyed woman sat next to her male counterpart, Mortimer who was a big beefy man with a big brushy brown beard and almost no hair on his head, he had tiny little eyes that made his already large face look larger.

Ruffy gazed at the window, watching the streets pass him by. This town called Marine Parade had been his home for the past two months, before that he had no memory of his life. They told him he was a farm that grew fruit, as well as kept hives of bees.

'How true is that?' Ruffy wondered as he glanced down at his bracelet, which was given to him when he first came out from the war stricken world outside, and into the safety of the walls and town. 'I can't even remember being given it...' He thought to himself sadly, the thing that been with him for as long as he could remember, which amounted to just over three mouth maybe ever four.

At first it was proof being a survivor, now it was proof of him being a citizen. Since these were proof, they need someone to show them too; marine soldier needed to know. Anyone caught without a bracelets would be a trouble.

Just next to Marine Parade was a Marine Base named Victory, it could link up with a bridge that came down from the wall; Victory Base was his last stop into the island fully; now he would be going further inland, near enough to the middle of it. There he would re-train as a farmer he once was.

The bracelets were wore on both wrists, which was a rich green colour on how of held it, sometimes it looked black.

Ruffy blinked as he noticed the cart was leaving the town, he smile sadly. He had an odd need to be near the sea, something that the doctors could not explain since he was only a farmer.

'I wish I could stay there always...' Ruffy thought as they left the town, he knew he cloud be there forever. He needed to now learn and make money again like he done before it was rescued from the outside world. 'Once I learn, I'll come back to the seafront.' He promised himself as he touched the old vest, he had come in this place with only the clothes on his back and the straw hat on his head.

Ruffy blinked as Nina stood and began to talk to them all, he heard the moans and groans on the ones behind him. He sat up in his seat and turned to see who was there with him, these ones were going to be on the same floor as him when they got to their new dorms.

Ruffy grinned when he spotted the familiar pink hair of Joanne, she had her head down to her lap and Ruffy just knew she managed to get some food on board.

Suddenly her head shoot up and blue eyes met eyes, with a mouth full of food she grinned at him.

Ruffy grinned back, her being here meant they would together until they learnt everything they needed to how before returning as a full citizen. He overheard Nina saying that Joanne was a farmer also, but worked with sweetcorn.

Ruffy gazed around at the cart, he smile as he saw Huggy; a older man with light blue hair and a big red nose. The man hated him, both did not know the reason for this. Ruffy came in after Huggy, but his saw the young man he stood up and pointed while shouting something before looking confusion. The reaction caused Ruffy to laugh aloud, there was an odd feeling at the back of his mind; it told him he knew the man.

Huggly too was said to be a farmer...'Ah..I see, so all the farmer are together!' Ruffy thought as he continued to Ruffy looked around some more, seeing big large men, all fit the image of wanted men rather than the normal farmer, 'Maybe war time farmers just looked this way?'

"Ruffy you did not hear a thing I said, did you?" Nina said with a sigh as she tapped the scared youth on the shoulder, "Turn around and face the front, if you had been listening you would know whats happening next. Right people! Right there any other question? No Joanne, we had dinner! Anyone else? Yes Wing, what is it?"

"How long before we reached the train?" A man said as he stood, so tall he smacked the top of the cart; Ruffy turned his head and stared at him, "Because my seat mate has reached her limit!" Ruffy blinked at the man with one arm, in his mind's eye he could see another person rubbing where their arm should have been.

Suddenly there was a sound heard, someone was puking at the back. This caused Wing's seat mate to fall forward and vomit.

"I'm trying to eat here!" Joanne's voice came out annoyed.

"You should not be eating!" Nina screamed at the younger woman as she marched forward and grabbed a bag out of her hand, "Give me back! Just a few more min-" another person leaned out of their seat and vomited on Nina's legs. Her eye twitched, "How are you people sail just fine but puke on a little cart!?"

"Nina." A deep voice warned her from the front, Mortimer had one arm leaned over the seat and glaring at the woman, "They over sail a short period of time between the walls, most they were carried, there underground tunnels."

"Right, I'm sorry." Nina said quickly and turned and looked at the men and woman who was staring at her, "I can see the tracks! We'll be sleeping on the train the _whole time_," She said as she eyed the people in the cart, "The train leaves at Seven this evening, and we will arrive at Eight in the morning. There are others...Ruffy please...thank you...There are others who are just like you on the train, we do not want to mixing with them."

"And another thing you should know," Mortimer said as he stood at the front, overlooking them all, "We have emeries prisoners travelling at the very end carriage. They are going to the very middle of the island, so they won't be getting off with us. However, by no mean are any of you to go near there. Understand?"

A weak reply was heard, no one really cared much.

Mortimer slowly edged back and sat back down in his seat, Nina hurried along the walkway staring down at her legs.

Ruffy blinked out the window, it was getting darker now. 'I wonder if I ever been on a train before?' He glanced down to his lap, he frowned trying to picture himself on a train, maybe to take his fruit to the market or something. Nothing came to mind.

Ruffy blinked as he saw the large two floored train come into view, his mouth dropped at the sight of the new object. And allowed himself to grin as he pushed his face against the glass.

'I may not remembered anyone,' Ruffy thought as he grinned at the train, 'But there is nothing stopping me making new memories!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Star Carrier!" The cheerful marine said with a large kind smile, his eyes were gently as he looked over the passengers, "You all properly wondering why we marines are here with you!"

"No, not really!" Ruffy called from his seat as he stood and cupped his mouth, many roared with laugher at this.

"Hahaha! You got me there!" The cheerful marine smiled at him, and clapped at Ruffy as he sat down, "My name is Stanford, and I am the captain of the guards aboard this fine train. Tonight we will be travelling together, during this time we will be having rounds up and down the corridors."

"Take off you clothes!" A woman from the back scream out, causing them to laugh madly once more.

"Please remain in your rooms at all times during the night, you have toilets in your with you." Stanford carried on as if she never said anything, "As well as drinking water, along with some snacks."

"This is the worst stripper ever!" Huggy shouted out as he booed loudly, a few others followed his lead and begin to boo.

"If for any reason you need to leave your room," Stanford continued to say with that same smile, "Please leave your door open slightly, so we know that you want something. Are there any question?"

A piece of pizza landed smack on Stanford.

"Go back to the base!" A rough voice squeaked out, someone trying to like a girl; this over caused more laugher.

"Okay...who has the pizza?" Stanford said calmly as he peeled the pizza off of his face.

"I have a muffin!" Ruffy suddenly shouted over the booing and laugher.

"I have a apple!" Another voice came behind him, and to point their point half an apple came flying and flew passed Stanford's head.

"I have a fish!" another shouted as he threw it at Stanford, "Kiss it!" He followed up at it went passed his head, on the other side this time.

"I have cod liver!" Someone shouted between laughs.

"I have a some meat!" Another screamed over the many voices, causing some to look their way.

"Can I have some!?" Ruffy called over the seats to where the voice came from. A piece of meat came flying at him, which he caught; with that he sat down and began to eat, while watching the show.

"I have a pineapple!" People continued to shout the food that they had with them.

"I _am_ a pineapple!" Another called over the crowds.

"What the hell does that mean?!" A person laughed wildly.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" A woman screamed loudly from the front, causing many to drop to their seats and hold their ears. Even Ruffy allowed his meat to fall onto his lap, in favour of trying to cover them the best he could.

Blinking Ruffy glanced to the front, many other while also peeking over their seats; he noticed first that the marines were wearing some protective head gear, they slowly took them off and turned to a woman.

The young looking woman had grey hair, grey eyes burned with angry and hate as she gazed around the carriage with her nose flaring, and cheeks red.

'I don't like this woman.' Was the first thought that came to Ruffy's mind as he stared at her, which surprised him greatly. He did not think himself as a person who hated someone at first sight...but then again, he really is still learning about himself.

"You people are-" The woman stopped and closed her eyes, and taking a deep breathe she opened them again. "You are here to get back into society! Not to jump about and caused trouble like the pir-" The woman closed her eyes again, just time slowly opening them. "Behave yourselves, all of you! You have been given a chance to be normal human beings again!"

"Captain Alex!" Stanford said gently but firmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her backwards; turning to the passengers he smiled, "Please excuse my fellow captain, her father was also a... like you." The woman called Alex glared at him, "However he died while here, he never managed to overcome the 'terrors' that struck him."

Ruffy glanced down at his meat, he knew what 'terrors' were; these were when those effected by the gas made them go into uncontrollable rage, seeing things that were not there and attacking those trying to help them.

He remembered the last time it happened, it was just before he was sent to Marine Parade, it felt like his skull was going to break into two. Whatever their emery did to them it was still attacking them.

"I am Captain Alex!" The woman shouted out broking into Ruffy's thought, "I am the overseer of the ground in which you men and women will be residing in." She took a breath to glared at them all, most glared out which seemed to anger her more, "Around the ground are slit into nine rings. Which ring has a small wall around it, and when I say small I mean half the size of the one you're used to."

Ruffy blinked at those words, that was still a big wall.

"...there are grounds that have a wall around it in which ring." Alex continued on, still glaring by now her lips were twitching, "Within the rings themselves are monster's nest; first the outer island where you just were, this place has no monsters or giant animals. Then the first ring has harmless monster and going along, their stronger are."

Whispering was heard everywhere, making it seem loud. Ruffy blinked the woman looked like she was pleased at something.

'Fear.' Ruffy thought as he placed a hand over his chest, 'Am I afraid?' He frowned, something pressed at his mind telling him that monsters were to be feared, yet another part of him was shouting something else...this part he could not hear.

"You are heading to Ring Eight." Alex said looking very pleased now she had managed to get them to be silent. "As you mould into the citizens we know you can be, you will slowly move to the next Ring. Until you are back outside at Marine Parade once more!"

'A goal... again...' Ruffy thought as he leaned back in his seat, 'They are always setting goals and if you reached them you are rewarded.'

The train began to move, it slowly rocked gently back and fore. This caused Ruffy to close his eyes, there he saw himself standing at the front of a boat of some sort; the water was rushing at the him as he wind push them forwards.

Ruffy snapped his eyes open, blinking he looked around seeing what woke him from his little nap. Turning he saw Nina staring at him frowning, she had her hand half raised towards him.

"Ruffy your group are heading for their rooms now," Nina said forcing a smile on her lips. "Since I know you were not listening fellow Huggy, you are in room number 56. Okay, get going."

Ruffy slowly got up and yawned loudly as he moved out of the row of seats, his meat was still in his hands, which he bite down on once he joined the line of people; pulling the meat away from himself he got a big chunk off and chewed.

He gazed up and saw Huggy's blue hair two persons away from him, dully he followed the people as moved like penguins down the walkway of the train, heading for the door at the end.

It seemed like forward until he reached the door, someone kept pushing from behind knocking the person right behind bump into him. He was too tired to care much, he only wanted a bed now.

'I got up _really_ early.' Ruffy remembered as he moved through the door, he blinked as he spotted the woman captain again, she had a clipboard in her hand and she kept staring at it, then the person who went by.

Ruffy at last came through the door, he chewed his meat as he glanced at the woman captain. As soon as she saw him, she froze and took a deep breathe in; "No food!" She said loudly as she tried to take it away, but Ruffy shoved the remaining piece in his mouth chewed quickly; all the while he kept staring, almost daring her to do something.

Grey eyes narrowed at his black ones, they stood there for a moment before she jerked a thumb behind her and turned her head away from his. Ruffy did not need to be told twice he hurried along trying to keep sight of Huggy.

A door opened as he passed and he stepped to one side as a taller older man came out; the white haired white halted as he saw Ruffy, causing the straw-hat wearing frown. The marines seem to do that a lot to him.

The white haired man took a deep breathe in, however he was doing so to take in the smoke of the two thick cigars he had hanging out of his mouth.

"Straw-Hat..." The man said as he came forward, then he looked as if he remembered something and took a step back, "What's your name boy?"

"Ruffy." Ruffy answered with a small sleepy smile, then almost politely he asked, "And you are?"

The man glared hard at this, he looked like he shallowed one of his cigars, "Ruffy, huh? Well, Smoker. I am Smoker." With that said the man pushed passed him, and moved by the people like he could walk right through them.

"He sure makes a lot of smoke..." Ruffy said as he waved a hand in front of his face, then turned and began walking. "Where is Huggy?" The big red nose man had gone from his sight.

Ruffy hurried along, he pushed rudely passed others in the corridor causing them to fall on others. He came to the next carriage door and stared at it for a moment, he could not remember such carriage.

"No she never said which one..." Ruffy said with a pout, he tried to picture Nina talking, but all he could see was her mouth moving up and down with no words attached, '.are you listening..' was all she said, "Yeah...she did not say a carriage number, just a room number...oh well, I'm sure I'll find it!"

Ruffy darted through the door and crashed into the ones behind the door, knocking them forward and some into the open doors. He squeezed by, jumped over and smacked into any who were in his path. And kept going further and further, until he was standing down a corridor with no one in it.

He blinked and looked left, right, up, down backwards and forwards. No one was there, he blinked again and rubbed his chin not understanding where they all went.

"Did they all get lost?" Ruffy thought aloud as he continued to rub his chin, "Are they all idiots? How did they all managed to get lost?"

Suddenly he noticed that this carriage was lot a different from the ones before, blinking he jogged down the other end and peeked through the strange bolted door.

'…..emeries prisoners travelling at the very end carriages...' Nina's voice floated in his mind, causing him to frown, as he stared in the small glass; there were two guards there drinking and chatting to which other; Unlike the other carriage he went through, the whole place was wide open space and apart from a single cage there was nothing in the carriage. Blinking he saw that there were two other guards right at the other end.

Ruffy frowned at the cage, there was someone just laying there unmoving.

"Ruffy!" A voice said behind as a hand slammed on his shoulder, he turned and glanced up Mortimer was frowning down at him. "What are you doing here?" The large man growled out.

"Huggy went off without me!" Ruffy grinned at him without fear, "I lost sight of him, then everybody got lost!"

Mortimer frown disappeared quickly and his face relaxed, "They got lost? Ruffy, I think you are the only one who got lost?"

"Really? Just me?"Ruffy said as he tilted his head, "You sure?"

"Yes," Mortimer said with a smile, he seemed to be testing something, "Which carriage are you in?"

"Mmmm...don't know, wasn't told." Ruffy replied as he grinned up at him, "My room is fifty something!"

"You are almost right," Mortimer said in a thoughtful manner, he turned and waved the younger man to follow, "I do not think you are one to lie, you truly got lost."

"Nope, everyone else are the ones who got lost." Ruffy said firmly as he rushed forward and then walked beside the large me, "_Shishishishishishishi_!"

"I shall mark you down as walking pass your room by mistake in the log book," Mortimer said kindly to the younger, it was strange how nice he was without Nina around. "Do not let it happen again, try to listen carefully."

"Okay!" Ruffy said as he held his hand up showing that he understood.


End file.
